


(Don't) Carry Me

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hated being carried. It reminded him that he was smaller than other people, that he was so light they could lift him with no difficulty. </p><p>But Bucky found a way to let him enjoy it a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> This has no plot, I just needed to get some fluff out of my system
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading

“I’m fine, alright.” Steve huffed, pushing himself off the ground. Bucky had once again found him getting the shit kicked out of him in a back alley. Usually Steve was quite good at brushing off the dust and walking on no matter how hurt he was, but this time Bucky knew it was worse than others. 

“Steve I think you have to go to a doctor.” He said, watching as Steve leaned heavily against the alley wall, looking like he’d drop any moment. “Can you walk?”

“Of course I can walk.” Steve said, taking a shaky step forward, not letting go of the wall. “See, I’m fine. Now leave off.” 

“Steve you’re not fine.” Bucky said with a sigh. “You hit your head, you gotta get a doctor to look in your eyes. You might have knocked something loose.”

“I’ll sleep it off.” Steve said with a shrug, taking a few more steps, but swaying back and having to stop. 

“Well it obviously didn’t knock any sense into you.” Bucky said, exasperated. “Come on, I’ll give you a piggy back to the doctor’s surgery.”

“No you won’t.” Steve said firmly. “You are not picking me up.” 

“Steve, if you don’t hop on my back I’m gonna carry you bridal style through the streets of Brooklyn. It’s up to you.” Bucky said, putting his foot down about the whole thing. He wasn’t going to let Steve collapse in the middle of the street. 

“I can’t afford to go to hospital Buck.” Steve said, not going to back down either. “I’ll lie down for a bit and I’ll be fine.” 

“Or you’ll be dead.” Bucky said. “You might have cracked your skull. Thick as it is I’m sure something will one day.” 

“You’re an awful friend, you know that?” Steve said, looking up at him, but the anger was leaving his voice. Bucky hoped it wasn’t because he was about to faint. 

“Yeah, but you keep me around.” Bucky said with a smirk. “Come on, hop on. What would your ma say if she thought I wasn’t taking care of you properly?”

Steve sighed, but nodded a little. Bucky turned his back and got Steve positioned securely against him, hiking him up and making sure he got a good grip. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and leaned forward, closing his eyes. 

“Don’t pass out on me, you hear?” Bucky said, beginning to walk. “You gotta keep talking to me the whole time so I know you’re alright.” 

“I’m alright Buck.” Steve said softly. “Still can’t afford a hospital visit, best they can do is send me home and say you need to look after me.” 

“I always look after you Stevie.” Bucky said, taking the turn for the doctor’s office rather than their home. 

“You wish.” Steve mumbled, making Bucky grin. “You’re lucky I love you.” He said more quietly. 

“Luckiest guy in the world.” Bucky agreed.

-

Bucky felt bad before he’d even stepped in the building. He’d not let Steve know that he was going to be late home, which meant Steve would have made him dinner and then waited up for him. He hadn’t meant to stay up so late, but some of the guys from the docks had asked if he was game for a drink after work, and then they’d ended up staying out. He stank of cigarettes and booze, so there was no hiding where he’d been, not that he’d lie to Steve anyway. 

The others were still out, and they’d all groaned when Bucky said he was heading home. He’d spent enough money as it was on the three drinks he’d had all evening, but that wasn’t what gave him the push to leave. A few girls had headed over, winking and smiling and dancing. The other guys had loved it, of course, but for Bucky it was treading a fine line that he didn’t want to cross. 

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he unlocked the door, tiptoeing into the apartment. There was still a light on, and Bucky’s chest clenched a little that he’d have to apologise right away, but there was no movement as he locked the door behind him. He pulled off his shoes and jacket and there was still no noise from Steve. 

Bucky moved further into the apartment, and saw the head of blond hair just poking up above the top of the couch. 

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered, but he didn’t get a reply. When he walked around the couch, he saw Steve had his eyes shut and was breathing slow and deep. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Bucky. That sent a wave of guilt through Bucky, who sighed softly. Well the least he could do was make sure Steve didn’t wake up with a sore back from sleeping upright on the couch. 

Bucky slowly got his arms under Steve, trying not to wake him. He gently lifted him up, no trouble at all compared to the barrels he lifted down at the docks all day. Steve was still lax in his arms, barely stirring as Bucky carried him through to their bedroom. 

He’d almost got to their beds, pushed together a while ago, to set Steve down when he started wriggling in his arms, waking up.

“Buck?” He said sleepily, slowly blinking his eyes open. “Wha- Are you carrying me?”

“You were asleep doll.” Bucky said. “Didn’t want you sleeping on the couch.” 

“Put me down.” Steve mumbled, frowning and trying to get out of Bucky’s arm, but just being set down on the bed anyway. Bucky set to work helping Steve undress, undoing his belt buckle before Steve could protest. Steve got his own pants off and Bucky started on his shirt.

“M’here sweetheart. Sorry I didn’t get home for dinner.” Bucky whispered, getting Steve out of his day clothes so he could go to sleep. 

“What time’s’it?” Steve said groggily, letting Bucky take his clothes to hang up. 

“It’s late.” Bucky whispered. “I’m sorry baby, I lost track of the time. But I’m back now.” He hurried out of his own clothes. Steve shivered and got under the covers. 

“Where were you?” He asked quietly, growing more aware and a little more annoyed as he woke up. 

“I was at the bar, it was stupid. But I promise I didn’t drink too much, I’m sober and I got home safe.” Bucky said, sliding into bed with Steve and pulling him close. Steve couldn’t have been too annoyed because he settled against Bucky’s chest. “I’m sorry I made you wait Stevie, I didn’t mean to stay out so late.” 

“I was worried.” Steve whispered back. 

“No need to worry ‘bout me Stevie.” Bucky said softly. “I can hold my own.” 

“I worry about you anyway.” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Stevie.” Bucky whispered. “More than anything.”

-

Steve gasped as Bucky trailed his lips down his neck, nipping lightly as he reached his collar bone. Steve arched a little off the couch, his clothes already off even though Bucky only had an unbuttoned shirt. Bucky had a precious day off and he was going to spend it touching Steve as much as he could. 

“So gorgeous baby.” Bucky whispered against his skin, trailing his hands up Steve’s bare sides. “I’m so fucking lucky.”

“Oh Bucky,” Steve breathed, pulling him back up for a slow but firm kiss. “Maybe you should do something about it.” He teased, smirking a little against his lips. “Be quick, don’t wanna get cold.” Steve let go of Bucky, waving him to their bedroom to get their small pot of Vaseline. Bucky grinned at him before hurrying off. 

When he got back he paused for a moment, looking over Steve with a love struck smile on his face. Steve was splayed out, one leg dangling off the couch and one arm up against the cushions. His hair was ruffled from them necking, lips already kiss swollen and cheeks flushed. He was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. Steve turned and saw him looking, smirking up at him.

“See something you like?” He teased, snapping Bucky out of his trance. Bucky moved forward, getting back between Steve’s legs on the couch and kissing him firmly again. 

“A lot actually.” He whispered. “A lot that I like an awful lot.” He kept up kissing him but Steve made an impatient noise. “Alright, alright, I’m doing it.” Bucky said with a chuckle, opening the jar and dipping his fingers in. “Relax doll.” He said, shuffling down and kissing Steve’s thighs as he started rubbing his slick fingers against Steve’s entrance, not quite pushing in yet. 

“I like quite a lot of you too,” Steve breathed, groaning softly as Bucky pressed a little harder, beginning to slowly breach him. Bucky grinned as Steve stopped talking back for a second, just enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s finger slowly slipping inside of him. 

Bucky always took his time with this part. Sure, he’d love to bury himself in Steve, but the build up was so perfect that he couldn’t help but draw it out. Steve would slowly fall apart in front of him, the scrappy anger would melt a little and let Steve whimper and squirm beneath him. His face would show pure emotion and feeling, not guarded like he normally was. He’d let Bucky make it feel good for him, lightly brushing that spot inside that would make Steve forget how to breathe for a second. 

Bucky slowly worked the first finger in, Steve still in his own head enough to grump about how slowly Bucky was going. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you baby,” Bucky just said, not about to speed up any time soon. 

“I’m not fragile.” Steve complained, but stopped as Bucky slowly curled his finger. 

They kept it up through the first finger, Steve urging Bucky to go faster, but when Bucky started pushing the second in Steve was already a little breathless. He opened up under Bucky so nicely, and by the time Bucky had three fingers in him he was whimpering and clinging to him. 

“Bucky!” He whined, trying to pull Bucky closer. 

“You ready baby? I can keep going if you’re not ready.” Bucky said seriously. He’d not hurt Steve, ever. 

“M’ready.” Steve said, nodding quickly, eyes dark and wide as he looked at Bucky. 

“I got an idea sweetheart, wanna try it out.” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s shoulder as he slowly pulled his fingers out. “Not on the couch.” 

“You really want me to walk to the bed right now?” Steve breathed, looking at Bucky harshly. 

“Nope.” Bucky said, pushing his shirt off his shoulder and undoing his pants. He got them off, entirely naked now. “You just relax baby.” He got more of the Vaseline on his hand and slicked it over his cock. “And trust me.” 

Steve was about to question when Bucky scooped his arms under Steve and picked him up, making sure they were facing each other with his arms under Steve’s legs. Steve yelped, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck so he didn’t fall. Bucky quickly pressed him up against the wall, making sure he was stable. He gave Steve a moment to catch his bearings before lining himself up and beginning to press in. 

Steve moaned loudly, clinging to Bucky. In this position he didn’t have much control over the movement, but he trusted Bucky to keep him up. His own weight pulled him down onto Bucky’s cock, feeling deeper than usual when he was fully seated. 

“Fuck Stevie, look at you.” Bucky breathed. “You’re so beautiful, all spread out for me.” That calmed Steve a little, enough for Bucky to start rolling his hips ever so slightly into him. “I’ve got you.” He whispered. 

Steve rolled his head back to moan as Bucky began to thrust into him, still just building it up. It took coordination to keep Steve in place while he began to slowly fuck him, but Bucky found a rhythm and began to build up speed. It wasn’t long before Steve was crying out on the harder thrusts, his heels digging hard into Bucky’s back. He risked taking a hand off Bucky’s neck to wrap around his cock, jerking himself off. 

“Come for me Stevie.” Bucky breathed. “Are you close? Are you there?”

“A-almost,” Steve breathed. “Don’t stop.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Bucky breathed, pinning Steve back a little firmer. 

Steve’s cries got higher and breathier as he came closer, scrabbling on Bucky’s back as a warning. 

“Let go baby,” Bucky whispered. “Let it happen.” 

Steve’s mouth opened but he only let out choked gasps as he came between them. Bucky whispered praise the whole way through, thrusting into him slowly the whole time. He stilled once Steve was finished, limp in his arms as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You there sweetheart?” Bucky teased, kissing his cheeks. “I’m gonna set you down now.” But Steve shook his head and made a sound of protest, looking back in Bucky’s eyes. 

“You finish first.” He breathed. “It’s okay, I can take it.” Well Bucky wasn’t going to say no to that, already close to the edge as it was. 

He started up his thrusts again, grunting into Steve’s hair as the other kissed and sucked at his neck. Soon enough he was shuddering and filling Steve up as he came. 

He held Steve there for a moment longer before pulling out and carrying him back to the couch. He lay him down before cuddling in beside him. 

“Good?” He asked quietly. 

“Different.” Steve said back. “But good. Next time warn me if you’re gonna pick me up.” 

“Would you have let me if I’d told you before?” Bucky said softly, nuzzling into his hair. 

“Maybe not.” Steve teased. “But I will next time.” He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, smiling up at him. “I’m so gone for you.” He breathed. 

“I love you too.” Bucky whispered, smiling back at him. 

“Carry me to bed?” Steve said softly. 

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
